Shadow Souls
by ToushinisKing
Summary: After bringing back Sasuke from Orochimaru. Naruto gets pissed off that even after he saves them the villagers still hate him. He runs off for three years and then comes back. slightly altered from main story line. pairings not decided please vote.
1. Intro to the shadows

**_Shadow Waves_**

This is my first Naruto fic so be nice. Although any ideas are welcome. Okay summary is slightly altered from main story line so don't go nuts on it: after the chunnin exam and everything is done no new chunnins were selected. Naruto who finally gets fed up with the hatred of the villagers runs off in the middle of the night. 3 years go by and the chunnin exam comes again all the same people and some new are in it. New villages and old are competing in the tournament. meanwhile from the oldest of the villages a new team arrives on the scene and they bring power beyond imagine. Who could they be? (I know it sound corny but just give it a shot and read it)

kyubi talking to Naruto

Naruto talking to kyubi

"Normal speech"

Kyubi speaking through Naruto

_Naruto's private thinking_


	2. Shadows Begin

_**Chapter 1**_

Dark shapes flitted around him as high speed blurs. Slow chanting could be heard "demon" "we hate you" "don't touch my children" "die." Suddenly a gigantic red fox appeared and a resounding roar filled the air. "LITTLE FOOL NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU, YOU ARE THE KYUBI CHILD!!!!!" A meek voice spoke up "that's not true I know I have friends."

"DON"T MAKE ME LAUGH LITTLE ONE YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS HERE!" The boy was confused momentarily "What do you mean here?" "IF YOU LEFT I COULD SHOW YOU PLACES WHERE YOU COULD HAVE LOTS OF FRIENDS KITLING." This offer sounded almost to good to be true. "let me think on it okay?"

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat shivering to him self in his little apartment. "It was just a dream." He said quietly to himself. With a mental slap to himself he dragged himself out of bed and slowly turned to the right to go to his kitchen. Groggily searching around he finally found what he was looking for, Ramen.

Slurping on the shrimp ramen noodles he wondered to himself _What if I did leave, would anyone miss me?_ Shaking himself out of his reverie he gathered his ninja weapons and left the apartment. Realizing that he was late to Kakashi-senseis training he hurried up a bit. The sun shined brightly down on Konoha (spelling?) village and it put Naruto in a slightly better mood. As he ambled down the crowded sidewalks he was deep in thought and not paying attention to where he was going. On pure accident he bumped into a man and knocked him over. "Oh jeez I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The old man began to reach for Naruto's hand until he saw who it was. Once the man recognized him he gave him one of the most hate filled looks ever. "Demon" He hissed. Suddenly everyone on the street jumped and turned to glare at Naruto with hate in each and every single one of their eyes.

"The demon child tried to kill me" the old man screamed. "WHAT? ButâIâjust tried to" Before he could finish explaining he was hit with a stone. "KILL THE DEMON CHILD" someone screamed. Stones began to come out of nowhere and pelt the poor boy. They continued their merciless beating until something bad began to happen. A strange read light began to appear around the battered boy and smoke started to rise from his wounds. They were healing! Calmly Naruto began to rise like nothing at all had happened. He stood tall and straight but his eyes were shut tight. Out of Naruto a voice suddenly piped out on a raspy unearthly demonic tone. All this boy ever did to you was try to be nice and you try to kill him in the middle of the streetI am taking the boy and leaving but be warned he will be back! His eyes opened and instead of his shocking cerulean blue there were two red and black cat like slits. With preternatural speed he flitted away living pale and terrified crowd standing in the middle of the street.

"Hokage-Sama!" A very pale looking ANBU burst through the door of Tsunade's office. She was sound asleep with drool coming out of her mouth on top of her desk. After an anime jaw drop the ANBU ran over to the Hokage's desk and began to shake her. Wham! The ANBU was sent flying across the room with several bumps forming on his head. Slowly waking up she looks around the room and sees the badly wounded ANBU. "Who did this to you?" "You did!" Quickly Tsunade sweatdropped and then picked the man up and began to heal him. Healing no jutsu she shouted. Quickly the man recovered and began to talk much faster than should be possible. Hokagepeopleattackedthekyubibratandtriedtokillhimandthedemonschakraawakenedandtookhimoutofthevillagebeforewecouldstophimandâ WHAM! Tsunade hit him over the head. "TALK NORMAL!" "My apologies Hokage-sama but what I was trying to say was that the Kyubi bratâWHAM!!! She hit him again and this time she nearly killed him. "If I ever hear you call him that again I will personally execute you." Her tone was so menacing that it sent waves of chills down the now barely conscious ANBU's spine. "uhâuhâI am sorry I meant to say that Naruto has run from the village after a crowd of people attacked him and no one not even the ANBU we sent to investigate could find even his trail." The information washed over Tsunade in a wave. Narutoâgone? It never occurred to her that he would actually run away from the village.

"Send all available ANBU and Jounin to bring him back alive, oh and by the way if he is harmed at all" She grinned evilly "you will be publicly castrated"( for guys it means having your um manhood cut off) Sweat began running down his forehead as he ran from the office. With little effort the message was relayed and the teams were sent out on the hunt. Meanwhile Naruto continued his run for freedom in the forest when he finally got tired and stopped in the shade of a tree. Boy I want to make a deal "WHAT THE HELL?" "Is that you Kyubi?" yes stupid I'veâ begun to feel...sorry for you "Save it I don't need your sympathy!" JUST SHUTUP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE "okay" he said meekly. Now I don't know how this happened but I feel bad for you so I'm going to train you Pure and simple happiness graced his whisker marked face as he leapt for joy. This means that you will have to leave Konoha and never return until I say to "No problems here!" Next you need to stop talking to me out loud people will think you are nuts or something just talk inside your head and don't worry I will hear you fine.

okay that was my first chapter and more exciting things are gonna happen next chapter I promise but I need reviews!!!!!

Also I need votes for pairings no yaoi or sakura

Pairing possibilities are:

Naruto and Temari

Naruto and TenTen

Naruto and Ino

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and OC

So vote for your favorite now! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Shadows Flight

_**Chapter 2**_

Okay to answer question Temari is what me thinking about too. OC would probably be something like a girl from the village where his family is and she follows him to the tournament and things would go along from there

ANBU flitted through the forest in their search for the boy. They were having no luck at all. No tracks could be found, no trail what so ever could be located. The leader of the squad who was wearing a shark mask along with two others who had an ape and frog mask were closer than they believed. Naruto heard a crunch come from behind him in the woods. "Who's there?" All three ANBU stopped when they heard his voice. They didn't even know he was there how did he know they were there? Cautiously they made their way out of the trees and into the clearing where Naruto was sitting against a tree. "By order of lady Tsunade we are to escort you back to Konoha." Silence ensued after that remark and suddenly Naruto piped up "Yea right dickheads!" After a group sweatdrop the ANBU replied "look you demon brat you have no choice in the matter and for that matter neither do we!" Even though he was very confused by that statement the anger of hearing demon brat one more time was too much. Red chakra began to flare into existence all around him and Kyubi's voice shouted out You just made your last mistake dumbasses! Wicked looking claws grew where gentle human fingers once where and with surreal speed he attacked.

In one quick swipe of his claws the shark ANBU was dead on the ground with his blood pooling around him. The other two looked truly scared because before their leader was inspiring them. Now he was a bloody heap of skin. Both of the men tried to run away and were making very good headway. Leaping into a nearby tree Naruto/Kyubi slowly or what was slowly for him began to chase the two men. He easily caught up to them and started to have his fun. Frog jumped into the air upon the sight of the transformed boy and hurled several kunai at him while his ape friend used a blaze of glory jutsu. Just before they could hit Kyubi roared a chilling roar that could be heard for miles and stopped all attacks in midair. The kunai simply stopped and fell to the ground and the fireball spun around headed back to the ape ANBU catching him in his heart and effectively killing him.

Frog began to turn and run but in a dark flash Kyubi was in front of him. With a quick thrust of his claws his hand shot into the ANBU's heart and he ripped it out still beating. Frog's body crumpled to the ground and Naruto/Kyubi began to mutilate the bodies because of his extreme bloodlust. Several hours later after Naruto had long since fled Tsunade came with her troops to the site where the ANBU were supposedly slaughtered. No one was prepared for what they saw in that grove. Blood covered everything and pieces of the men lay strewn about.

Crimson liquid dripped from the leaves as most of the people knelt puking in the bushes. Tsunade was thinking to herself quietly _I am sorry Naruto, I failed to protect you and now I have no choice._ "Listen up Naruto Uzamaki is now a missing nin he is to be brought back to the Hokage Tower dead or alive!" All ninjas in the area snapped to attention and turned to face Tsunade with a salute they took of to continue the hunt for the now wanted missing nin Naruto.

Wearily Tsunade trudged her way back through the forest when she heard some rustling behind her. Quickly she turned around to see who it was. It was Naruto. He stood there with a foxy grin on his face while he was covered in now drying blood. He looked truly happy standing there and it sent chills down her spine. Hesitantly she spoke up "... Naruto what happened?" He just chuckled but it was not his normal cheery laugh it was a dark demonic rasping that was terrifying. Apparently Kyubi was still in control. Human Naruto is sleeping now and I am taking him away just because this human would lock me away again I will not kill you but if you follow... He let the threat hang unfinished as Tsunade watched wearily. "Where will you go?" I will take the boy to train him and that is all you need to know. After a moment of thinking it over she said "Try heading west that is all I can say." "I will try to get them to stop looking for you but you need to go!" Fine woman! Using his new fox like legs he bounded off into the distance.

As much as she wanted to try and stop him she knew good and damn well that Kyubi would follow thru on his threat if she did and would probably attack Konoha after he killed her. _This is gonna be a long week_ She thought with a sigh. Once more she resumed her slow somber march back to the Hokage tower.

After three hours of walking she finally made it back to the tower. Arriving at the front gate she looked up at the now setting sun and said quietly to herself "Naruto you had better live and come back."

Meanwhile in the forest Naruto continued his run through the forest. Flitting through the trees with an unholy speed Naruto/Kyubi let out the fiercest howl he could and grinned one of Naruto's trademark foxy grins.

All throughout the city of Konoha the howl could be heard and with came the feeling of dread that visited them all those years ago. Kyubi. All of the adults in the city could remember the night that Kyubi attacked taking so many people with him all the while howling that howl. It sent chills down the adults spines. The little children just stopped and wondered at the noise. People tried to return to their normal routines but all the while they thought to themselves _What have we done? _

Unbeknownst to anyone two solitary figures sat watching on top of the monument to the Hokage's. Both were tall and cloaked if you looked close enough though you could see that these two were female but not much else than that. They watched Naruto's flight through the forest. They watched the fear in the eyes of the villagers. They watched the demon reawakening and as they watched they talked to one another. "The last male heir of the clan of shadows has fled" "With him comes the time of rebirth and without comes the doom of all." "Yes now sister now let us go claim our brother Naruto-ni-chan!"

Okay that the next chapter, hope you all like it and due to popular demand next chapter I will start on the Naruto and Temari pairing. What would be really helpful is in the reviews if one of you could give a detailed description of Temari

Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! Hope to get more

By the way I sorry if this short but me hurt my wrist so me gonna be a bit slower than usual updating SORRY


	4. return of the shadows

Chapter 3

Three years have passed since that fateful day when Naruto was chased from the village. The day Kyubi's power was restored to the world. The night when the shadow came over Konoha and it became a ghost town. It is today that the chunnin exams start once more due to the interruptions last year. Tsunade quietly sat at her desk in her office doing the paperwork for the exams. Going through the rather large stack of papers she noticed that all of them were just requests to be placed in the exam by different villages "Leaf, Sand, Stone, Sound, Mist, Falls...SHADOW?"

This was unprecedented! It was known that a team from the village of hidden shadow had not participated in the exam in over a hundred years! Strangely enough no one knew why they only that they were banned for 100 years from participating. Today marked the end of the ban. Carefully reviewing the form they had submitted their symbol immediately caught her attention. The symbol was a black crescent moon with the symbol for death placed on it. Shadow had entered only one genin team. _Who the hell did they think were? Only one team. Conceited bastards! _

On the outskirts of Konoha three people in onyx black cloaks glided along the road without making a noise. They were so quiet that if you weren't looking right at them you would swear they did not exist. Gliding through the forest if you listened close enough to the group you could hear them whispering among themselves. "just remember not to kill them to fast we don't want brother to be bored."

Five hours passed and the trio had arrived at the gates of Konoha. They were made of a special wood that made them next to invincible and had Konoha in kanji on the middle. The ANBU stationed in the watch towers were very startled when they saw the trio standing calmly at the gates and they had not noticed till then. "State your business!" From under the hood a demonic sounding voice spoke out "We're here for the chunnin exam fools." Greatly annoyed at the remark the ANBU made their way down from the tower and asked what village they were from. "We are the team from hidden shadow dumbass." By now their voices had started to affect the guards and a cold sweat could be seen running down their necks.

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade who was comfortably sleeping at her desk was woken in a shout by the now in pain ANBU. Letting her anger die down she asked "what is it?" "A group of people are outside of the gates requesting to be let in"

"Did they give i.d.?"

"No, but they claimed to be from a village called hidden shadow."

"WHAT, THEY'RE HERE ALREADY?"

"You know them?"

"Yes know let them in before they get angry and send them here!"

Back at the gates word had gotten through that the strange people were to be let through the gates. Without even waiting for permission the three people teleported past the gates and into the Hokage tower. The creepy thing was instead of a normal teleport they just melted into their shadows. Literally!

Inside of the tower Tsunade paced around bored waiting for the team to show up. Suddenly something showed at the edge of her senses. 3 chakra signatures were standing in the room and she did not notice they were there until now? "Come out I know you're there!"

In a cold tone one of them replied "You know nothing we just grew bored waiting for you settle down." Although inwardly ready to kill these brats she chose to ignore it and began to ask the standard questions. "Are you just here for the exams?"

"Yes"

"How long do you plan to stay?"

"Don't know."

"Where will you stay?"

"Don't know."

Tsunade was getting more and more irritated by the second with cockiness of these three genin. Only Naruto could get away with speaking to her like that! None of these punks were him! Naruto... that thought brought a very pained look to her eyes. A pained look that was quickly noted by the three genins. "err....Hokage?" "What?" She snapped irritably. At this point even they realized they were pushing the limits of their luck. Quietly under their breath each muttered an apology and looked back at her.

Her temper died fast and she managed to calm down somewhat. She decided to get strait to the matter at hand and find a place for them to stay. Suddenly she realized there was only one free place the manor where the sand siblings now resided. To quote the famous lazy nin of Konoha...This would be troublesome.

IM BBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

Finally! Okay I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this and it all because of a damn spider bite I hate them so much!

Anyway I am sorry and I hope you like it


	5. authors note

Sorry about the other chapter being so short I working it and next chapter will be longest of all I promise with lots of action in it so just don't give up on my story please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Shadows arrival

**War of the Shadows**

Tsunade was faced with one of the most daunting tasks she had ever had while she had been Hokage. How to move the shadow nins into the same house as the sand trio and not have them kill each other. As she became lost in thought the shadow nins began to grow impatient. It took a few minutes but finally the tallest one snapped "HURRY UP OLD HAG!" That got her. One of Tsunade's eyes began to twitch gathering up all of her freakish strength she launched a punch at the still angry ninja. To her utter surprise the punch was dodged!

The power from the punch was enough to knock the nins hood down though. It was a girl! Long silver hair flowed down to her waist and was very shiny. Taking this chance to examine her she noticed her features, this girl had high cheekbones, pale skin and pink lips on top of that she looked to be only 13! Out of all the things that were noticed about her were her eyes. Black, pure black, there were was nothing there but pure blackness, not the kind of dark that you have when your eyes are gone. Her eyes were still there and they scared even Tsunade. Noticing that Tsunade was getting nervous the girl quickly pulled her hood back up.

Trying to break the silence the shadow nin in the middle spoke up "So where are we staying?" Thankfully this brought Tsunade out of her little trance. She blushed a bit and cleared her throat "Ah…yes well only place we have open is a manor on the outskirts of town. The trouble is that three sand nins live there." Before she could finish the last of the shadow nin spoke up in a voice that was clearly male and somehow familiar "How is Gaara doing? We have been meaning to see about him and that little pest Shukaku." Her eyes bugged out of her head. _How the hell do they know?_ With enough effort she managed to just ignore that comment. "Well come on we have to show you to your house."

Silently they stalked out of the tower with Tsunade. Making their way through the town people started whispering and staring at them. "Who the hell are they?" "Why are they with the Hokage?" "What's with the hoods and cloaks, are they supposed to be mysterious like that?" "Maybe their assasins hired to get rid of Orochimaru" At this point all four of them had moved out of hearing distance and could see the manor come into view. With as much confidence as she could muster she walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing happened. Finally after about ten minutes footsteps could be heard coming from behind the door. As the door cracked open Tsunade looked inside and saw Gaara. "What do you want?" Even there were veins popping in her forehead she managed to ignore another comment that day. "Gaara we have run out room in the city and we have to put these three here with you." She tried to back it up with an air of finality but failed miserably. Gaara just stared that blank stare of his and replied with a simple "no." Just as he was about to turn and leave he felt the chakra behind him flare at first he merely thought it was merely Tsunade but then it hit him this chakra wasn't human! It was his kind of chakra!

In a flash he turned around to stare and try to figure out which one it had come from once more he was shocked it came from not one but all three! "Actually Yes." Tsunade stared open mouthed at the sand nin. Why the hell did he change his mind? These questions raced through her mind because the power was too much for her too sense. "You mean you'll do it?" Even though he was shocked on the inside as usual he let no emotion show "yes."

Without making any noise the shadow nins once more amazed Tsunade instead of walking like normal people. They sank into their shadows and disappeared. Inside the house a shrill feminine voice could be heard "Who the hell are you three?" Like she had thought before, this would be troublesome. Shutting the door behind him Gaara walked back into the house and began to search for his sister. After several minutes he found her and the three shadow nins. Temari was standing in an attack stance with her fan held out while the three shadow nins stood in front of her completely calm and not moving. "GOD DAMN GAARA, what the hell took you so long?" Before she could speak again Gaara cut her off "Put the fan down they live here now." To say that Temari was shocked would be an understatement. These people who had just appeared in her living room would be living with them? Wait a minute...HER BROTHER ACTUALLY AGREED TO LET THEM STAY? After several minutes of sputtering she finally calmed down enough to just give up…under one condition. "Fine they can stay but you have to tell us you names and then take off your hoods and let us see your faces." After a moment of hesitation they reached up and took their hoods off. Two of them were girls and the other was a guy.

The girl on the left spoke up "my name is Ayame." She was the one whose hood was removed in the tower Still those black eyes scared Temari and unnerved even Gaara if it was possible. The boy spoke up "my name is Seraphim" (I hope you people are smart enough to figure out that this Naruto but until every one else figures it out he will be called Seraphim) All Temari could do was blush when she saw him. He had bright silver hair that was cut short on the right side and on the left it came down over the front left side of his face hiding one eye. It gave him a very mysterious look. As she looked at is she saw that the visible one was a very familiar cerulean blue though she couldn't place it at the time bandages covered the lower half of his face and lean but very clearly defined muscles graced his body. All Temari think as she stared at him was _Damn he is hot! _

Finally managing to brake away from staring at Seraphim she turned to look at the last girl. Like the other girl she had long silver but she only one of the dark eyes. It was very creepy her right eye was the inky blackness like the other girls but her left eye was the same cerulean blue as Seraphim's. "My name is Hitomi."

Once she got a good look at them without a word they threw their black hoods up turned and walked away. Staring at them as they actually walked off for once she slowly turned her attention to her brother. Gaara remained as impassive as ever but inside he was smirking and that's saying something. Temari spoke slowly and asked "They're really going to stay here?" Fixing her with one of his infamous stares he replied with a simple "yes"


End file.
